Darkening Skies
by TheMadHattress13
Summary: Credence runs away to Boston after escaping the New York subway, barely clinging onto life. There he runs into a strange girl, with an even stranger talent, and ends up back with his friends in London on a search for a missing MACUSA agent. And with all of this going on, what is going to happen with Grindelwald?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Again! I know, I know, I just posted something literally three minutes ago, (I checked) but I had to pot this. This is my first ever 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' FanFiction, so bare with me. Anyway, happy holidays! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Credence**_

Credence sat at the bar, thoughts racing through his head. _How had this happened? How had things played out so badly?_ He looked down at his drink and took a big gulp. His throat burned as the liquor made it's way to his stomach. He still could not believe it, Graves had betrayed him. The man who had protected him, healed him, and promised him honor had betrayed him. He took another gulp of the drink and felt tears fall from his eyes. After the aurors had destroyed him in obscuras form, they had just left to tend to the city. What they didn't notice, were the wisps of darkness floating away. He had been re-formed in an old house outside of the city. From there he had stolen a wallet and train ticket to Boston. Now he sat alone at a bar, keeping his head down and his face hidden. He took no pleasure in being in the bar, it was loud and dark. But he had no choice in the matter; if he went anywhere else, police would surely see him. He had, after all, stolen the train ticket and some money. He finished off the rest of his drink and signaled the bartender for another. He knew that it was most likely not the best idea to get drunk tonight, but he needed it after the events of the past couple of days. The liquor was very strong, and he was on his third glass, yet still whenever he closed his eyes he saw the smirk on Grave's face when he left him for nothing in the hallway. He could still feel the ghosts of lashes from a belt, and hear the wizard Newt and his witch friend Tina trying to help him.

A flapper sat down next to him. She wore a gold dress with a matching headband wrapped around her chin length blonde hair. She ordered a drink and tapped her foot as she waited. Credence continued to look down, but was now paying more attention to the person on his left than his drink. Something about her seemed off, yet weirdly familiar. The bartender delivered her drink and walked away to tend to other customers leaving the two alone.

"I know who you are," said the girl with an English accent, as she turned towards him, golden-green eyes shining in the low lighting. "You're the obscuras, the one from New York," she added, looking at Credence. He stared at her for a minute. _How could she know? Who was she?_ But quickly recovered himself.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated, going back to his drink.

"What even is an obscuras?" he added, trying to seem believable. She looked at him knowingly, a smile playing at her lips.

"My name is Charity, I was an obscuras too once. I know what you're going through, and I know that you need help; I can help."

"No, you don't want to help me. Nobody does! All people are the same - cruel, greedy, liars!" he growled, downing his drink and ordering yet another.

"That's what I thought too, but you need to trust me,"she said.

"Wait a minute, you said you _were_ an obscuras, what happened?" He knew he should not trust this woman; he knew he shouldn't trust anyone for that matter, but he needed to know. He knew that Graves had lied about a lot of things, but not about what the power of the obscuras did. He knew that it would kill him, and he didn't want to go that way.

"I mean that I learned to control it, and now I'm a trained witch, and a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself, which I do," she said proudly. He looked at her curiously,

"It's possible to learn?" he asked quietly, Graves's words ringing in his hears. She looked at him and then seemed to have an idea.

"Okay, how about this. I'll take you back to England with me and get you a wand and teach you how to use magic correctly if you'll just let me help you," she said. Credence considered her offer in confusion. She didn't seem to be getting anything out of this agreement, and that was definitely not typical. .

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "What do you get out of this?" She pondered for a second.

"The same thing you get."

"And what is that exactly? I thought you already knew how to properly use magic," he pointed out.

"You'll understand in time. Now come on, if we want to get enough money to get two tickets to London, we'll have to find some pretty drunk suckers to rob," she said pulling Credence to his feet and pushed him towards the door. He stumbled a bit from all of the drinks, but still managed to stay on his feet. Charity sighed, "And no more drinking, it's a horrid habit," she said steering him away from the pole he was about to walk into.

"Then why did _you_ order one?" he slurred drunkenly, the alcohol fully kicking in. She laughed, helping him dodge another pole.

"Because I needed to talk to you, and if I didn't have a drink, I would have been asked to dance," she said gesturing to her flapper girl attire. Credence shrugged, and then tripped over his own feet. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him smirking.  
"Maybe we should wait to get the tickets until tomorrow, you're going to have one serious hangover."

 _ **Charity**_

When Charity Amar first heard of the obscuras running wild in New York, she knew she had to find him. When she heard that he was dead, she began asking some questions of the aurors who had done it. They told her about how they had blasted him into oblivion, and they seemed quite proud of it too. She asked what form he had been in, and they told her he was in obscuras form, giving her all she needed to know to figure out that he was still alive. She knew that if any witch or wizard were to find out about his survival, he would be hunted down and killed. She knew she should turn him in, but couldn't. She remembered being young and controlled by her 'freakish' abilities. She had thought herself worthless, and didn't have any strength left to carry on. Then one day all of that changed when she was found, and brought to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She knew that she could give this boy the same fate, but that he needed to trust her. She knew that she could track him, just needing some DNA. , Although she was quite happy when she found some DNA, her happiness was short lived when she realized that is was from blood on a belt. Obviously this meant that he had been abused at home, which was going to make this whole trust thing particularly hard. She had tracked him down to Boston, and into the bar where he was drinking his money away.

Now she lead him out of the bar and to the apartment she was renting. She snagged a couple of wallets on her way out of the bar, but nobody noticed. Or if they did, they were just too drunk to react.

"You can take the couch, I'll get you some water." Credence nodded groggily, lying back on the pillows and slowly closing his eyes. When Charity got back with a glass, Credence was already passed out. She smiled knowingly. He may look peaceful now, but when he woke up he'd feel like hell. She went into the bedroom and climbed into her bed with a sigh. Today had been exhausting. She looked at the money she had stolen, it should just be enough to get to London.

 _ **Credence**_

Credence woke up vomiting and with a pounding headache. He moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes, squinting from the sun. He looked around him and was confused for a minute before memories of last night came rushing back. He tried to sit up and promptly fell back on the couch, groaning as his head swam.

"You awake?" avoice asked from the kitchenet. He recognized the voice from the previous night.

"Charity?" he asked.

"Yup, how ya feeling?"

"Like shit. How many drinks did I have?"he asked, trying to remember. Charity smirked,

"About five for as long as I was there," she answered. He put his head in his hands,

"I blew all of my money didn't I?"

"Yup, but don't worry, I stole enough for us to get to London. We'll take a boat, there's one leaving tomorrow. That should give us time to pack, and you to sleep off your hangover."

"Okay," Credence said, trying to concentrate on the conversation at hand. This was proving difficult though because of the pounding headache that would not go away. "Once we get to London, don't let me _near_ a pub, bar, or any alcohol!" Credence begged, holding his head. Charity laughed quietly at that, not wanting to make his headache any worse. Charity told Credence to stay on the couch and drink lots of water while she packed some essentials. He thought about the past week for what must have been the hundredth time. He still couldn't bear to let his thoughts linger on the name Percival Graves, but found his mind drawn there. How could Graves have betrayed him like that, and why? And how did Graves not know that Credence was the obscuras? He couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard he tried. He decided to try to focus his thoughts elsewhere, and soon found himself dwelling on Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Queeny Goldstein, and Jacob Kowalski. He didn't remember much from when he was in obscuras form, but he did remember them. They had been so close to pulling him back. - back to reality, back to the light. Then the Aurors had come, and everything was a blur. He felt his headache beginning to die down, so he decided to try walking. He got up and walked over to the kitchenette where Charity was shoving anything that would keep into her bag.

"Hey Charity?" he asked

"Yah?" She asked.

"What's the plan once we get to London, what are we going to do?" Charity considered this for a minute.

"I'm not quite sure. We'll need to get you a wand, and probably some spell books. I had a few ideas, but I'm not sure how much you'll like them."

"What are they?" Credence asked warily, not so sure if he really wanted to know.

"Well, we could try just winging it, but that will most likely end in disaster. We could try the Ministry of Magic, but you would most likely be killed. I think our best bet is looking for the people who were trying to help you before," she explained.

"You mean Newt, and Tina, and Queenie?" Credence asked.

"Yes, them. That is if you're okay with it. I think it's our best bet."

"Yah, I guess I'm okay with it," he said warily, not thrilled about the prospect of having to trust even more strangers.

"Well," Charity said slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Time to go!"

 **I hope you guys liked it! If so, then you will be happy to know that these chapters will be considerably long. If not, then leave now. ;) Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter tow, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Newt**_

It had been three days since Newt left New York and gotten back safely to London with his precious creatures. He had hoped that everything would just go back to normal, but it didn't. He thought about having to erase Jacob's memory, and leaving all his new found friends back in America. He also thought about the Salem Two boy, the obscuras. He couldn't save him, no matter how hard he had tried, the boy had died. If he could do one thing over again from the past week's events, he would have tried harder to save Credence. He sighed and went back to his book. He was right now working on the 'Hungarian Horntail' section. Normally he would be very excited to be writing this part, but right now he just couldn't focus. He reached into his desk, took out a piece of paper and began to write.

 _Dear Tina,_

 _Things are not going as well as I had hoped they would be down here. How are things up in New York? Did any of the muggles (Or Non Mages as you call them) remember? Speaking of non mages, how's Jacob? I left him some funds for his bakery; did the bank give him the loan? I hope so. I just can't stop thinking about the obscuras, Credence. I feel like there's something we missed. Maybe it's just me feeling guilty, but I feel like we could still help him somehow. Did you get your job as an Auror back? I hope you did. Until next time,_

 _-Newt_

He put the letter in an envelope and called his owl to him. "Bring this to Tina, and don't lose it this time!" he told the owl, tying the letter to its leg and opening the window. He watched as it flew away and then went back to his desk. He wasn't sure why, but he just had this feeling that Credence was still out there and in need of help. After ten more minutes of trying to concentrate on his writing, he finally decided to take a break. He opened up his case and jumped down into his workshop. "Hey guys, you hungry?" he called out to all of his creatures, grabbing the bags of food. Once he was done feeding all of them, he decided to pay the obscuras he had trapped in the case a visit. He cautiously stepped into the cold snowy section of the case and immediately spotted the obscuras. He took out a notebook and began to sketch it. Then he turned the page and began to write. He wrote about how it moved, and about the energy it gave off, both dark and light. Soon he began to shiver and decided it was time to go. He stepped back into the forest section of the bag and decided to visit the Bowtruckles.

 _ **Tina**_

Tina was walking down a side alley on the way back to her house when the letter came. She heard something hit the dumpster next to her. She turned and found herself face to face with an owl. The owl lifted its leg to reveal a letter and continued to stare at Tina. The witch reached down to take the letter, looking at who had sent it. She smiled when she saw it was Newt. She opened the letter and began to read. Her brow furrowed as she read the letter. She rushed home with the letter and owl, wanting to write her response right away. She thought about what Newt had written about Credence. _Could he still be out there?_ If he was then she wanted to find him. If anyone else did, he would definitely be killed. When she had been talking to him while he was in obscuras form he seemed to listen. It was as if he was almost coming back to human form when the Aurors had shone up and ruined everything. She pulled out a piece of paper and began her response.

 _Dear Newt,_

 _It's great to hear from you again, and yes, Jacob got his bakery. I also got my job back as an auror as a thank you for saving the city. I believe that you are right about Credence, something just seems off about his death. I believe that there is a way that we can find out, I will just need to get some of his DNA and then perform a tracking spell. I will keep you in the loop once I have found out if he is really alive. I know for a fact that he was abused at his foster home, so I will most likely be able to pull some DNA off one of the belts that that demon of a mother whipped him with. I don't think any of the non mages have remembered anything, well except for Jacob. Queenie went to his bakery and he remembered her. At least that's the way she tells it, I have a feeling she used magic though. He is very thankful for the bakery, and has designed a lot of his creations in the shape of your creatures. I will be in touch,_

 _-Tina_

She sealed the letter with a wax seal, tied it back onto the owl's leg, and watched it fly off. . She watched as it flew off into the clouded sky for a moment before putting her coat back on. If there was any chance at all that Credence was alive, Queenie and Jacob should know. They were most likely at Jacob's bakery, so she could get the DNA from Credence's old house and bring it to them. Queenie could help her with the spell. Than she would have to send a letter to Newt once she was sure of Credence's location. She ran down to the subway and impatiently drummed her fingers on the train pole while it rumbled down the underground tracks. When she finally reached her stop, she raced out, shoving past people as she went, until she reached Credence's house. She stepped inside and looked around warily. She had a feeling that the children had been relocated after the death of their foster mother, but wasn't completely sure. She searched the house until she found the boy's belt, and as she had suspected it was streaked with blood. She put it in her bag and was about to head to the bakery when she paused outside of a small room with the door hanging ajar. She knew immediately that this room belonged to Credence. She stepped inside and looked around; she had a feeling that if he _was_ still alive, he'd want some of his personal possessions. There weren't many things in there, so she took practically everything. She found some cloths, a wooden box under his bed containing a photo of a smiling woman, and a strange sort of clock. She took the entire box and placed it in her bag as she had a feeling that the box held some significance as well. She than apparated to the alleyway behind the bakery and entered it through the back. She made her way to the kitchen where she found her sister quickly putting together customer orders, even before customers had finished their requests. Tina rolled her eyes. Queenie really needed to work on keeping her mind reading in check.

"Queenie? You have a minute?" Tina asked. Queenie whirled around and smiled happily when she saw Tina. "Tina! What a lovely surprise! Hey Jacob, look who dropped by!" she called to the man at the counter. He turned and waved happily, but could not leave his post due to the long line of customers. "Queenie, I need your help. I think Credence is alive," Tina explained, opening her bag to find the belt. Queenie's eyes widened and she gasped. "But how, why do you think this?" she asked. "We watched him die, we saw him die!"

"We thought we did, but I think that he lived. I went to his house and got some DNA," Tina said holding the belt and gesturing to the blood stains on it. "But I will need some help with a tracking spell. She tried to ignore Queenie's flinch when she saw the blood, but remembered that she had reacted the same way when she first saw it.

"Alright," Queenie murmured, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. "Should I tell Jacob?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think that he could definitely help," Tina replied. "When do you guys close up shop? I want to figure this out as soon as possible."

"Not for a couple more hours," Queenie said. "Oh! I almost forgot! A search for the _real_ Percival Graves is beginning, and they want your help."

"Tell them I'm going to be out of town, but to keep me in the loop," Tina said putting the belt back in her bag. "Alight!" Queenie said, scribbling this down on a piece of paper and tying it to the leg of an owl she had been keeping in the back room. "Oh, and here's Newts address. Write to him when you get the 's going to help us look for Credence as well." "Ok," Queenie said, accepting the paper Tina handed her with Newt's address on it.

 **Have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everyone! Have another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Percival Graves**_

Graves sat tied to a chair in a dark room. He could sense all the powerful incantations keeping him in the room, and keeping all magic at bay. He had lost count of how long he had been Grindelwald's prisoner. It had been so long that he could barely remember the feeling of the sun on his back, or the gentle tickle of light rain blowing on him. It was all beginning to fade away from hours of the cruciatus curse and mental abuse. There was only one thing that had stayed in his mind, strong as ever. Only one thing that didn't leave. One face, one name. _Credence._ He could still hear the boy's voice, still see the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. He remembered his expression of thankful awe after he had healed his hands with magic the first time they had met. Sometimes if he focused hard enough, he could feel him in his arms, head buried against his shoulder. He had tried to keep Credence safe from Grindelwald, tried not to let the dark wizard find out about the dear boy, but soon enough Grindelwald did find out. He took pleasure in torturing Graves with stories about the boy, and how he was going to use Credence to get what he wanted. The worst part was that Credence didn't even know that Graves was gone because Grindelwald had taken his form and had maintained it by using polyjuice potion. He would tell him how Credence's eyes glittered with suppressed tears, and how his mother's beatings had increased. He would tell him how the boy would curl in on himself whenever someone reached towards him quickly, and how he so desperately relied on Graves - or who he thought was Graves. He could tell by the way the dark wizard smirked while talking about Credence that he didn't care about the boy like he did. He wouldn't be helping Credence if he didn't benefit from it. Graves could feel his heart slowly tearing apart as he heard about Credence, but refused to cry. He refused to let Grindelwald see how much this was affecting him. Until, that is, the time Grindelwald stopped coming. He was beginning to think that the dark wizard might be dead when he heard it, a voice in his head. It was Grindelwald's voice telling him what had happened. How he had been caught; how Credence was the obscuras;how Credence was _dead_. When the voice stopped, he couldn't help it. He let tears pour down his face and a choked sob escape his lips. _How could this happen? How could he be dead?_ "Credence," he whispered into the darkness, "I'm sorry."

 _ **Credence**_

He sat alone on his temporary bed. It had been two days since he and Charity had boarded the ship to London and he was miserable. He didn't get sea sick or anything, but the isolation gave him time to think - the one thing he didn't want to do. Everything was blurring together in his mind, but one thing was standing out. Graves. Something just didn't sit right with him about what had happened. He had always seen Graves as a great protector, his savior. He had a way of knowing when somebody was lying to him, and when he met Graves he just didn't sense a lie. He had noticed a change in Graves over the past couple of months. He had become colder ever since he had begun looking for that child. Credence had always hidden injuries from Graves. He knew that if Graves knew about them he would happily heal them, but he had thought it a waste of his savior's time and power. Yet every time Graves asked to see his injuries and Credence only showed him half of them Graves would know. He would know and he would gently ask to see the others, and then proceed to heal them. Then he would take Credence back to his house and make him dinner and tell him stories of the magic world. Over the past couple of months though, he had stopped noticing. He had only healed the cuts that he had been shown. He would only talk to Credence briefly, and never cooked him a meal at his house. The stories had become few and far between, leaving Credence yearning for better days when Graves was always there for him and told him anything he wanted to know.

He heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Charity walk in. She had retired the flapper dress upon boarding and was now wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to quarter length, and black pants. "Are you okay? You seem a little off," she said, sitting down next to Credence.

"It just doesn't make since, what happened with Graves. He had always been so nice to me; he always helped me and protected me. What happened?" he asked, fresh tears building in his eyes. Charity seemed to think for a moment before seeming to remember something. "I think I know why; did Graves work for MACUSA?" she asked. "Yah, he was an Auror," Credence supplied, not understanding what this had to do with anything.

"Well I think he betrayed you because it wasn't Graves at all! It was a dark wizard named Grindelwald _pretending_ to be Graves!" She pulled out a rolled up newspaper and showed Credence the front page. "The paper says that Grindelwald was finally caught after the destruction of an obscuras! They also say that he was posing as an Auror named Percival. Was that his first name?" "Yes, it was!" Credence exclaimed, too shocked to notice that the pictures were moving. "Wait, does that mean that Graves is dead?" he asked quietly, not wanting to know the answer.

"No, because he would need polyjuice potion to turn into Graves, and you need living DNA to make polyjuice potion. Plus the Aurors are all looking for him, so they must think he's alive or they wouldn't be spending so much time," Charity reassured.

"Hey, maybe we could find him. You have known Grindelwald better than anyone here, so you'd have a better chance at finding him than the Aurors!" Charity offered, trying to cheer Credence up. He looked at her with hope in his eyes. "You really think we can find him?""I know we can. So, is there any particular place that Grindelwald liked or talked about a lot?" Credence thought about this for a moment. "Yah, there were a couple of places. I thought it was weird since they were all in London, but now it makes sense."

"Well let's get started!"

 _ **Tina**_

Tina and Queenie sat across from each other with their wands pointed at Credence's belt. Jacob watched in awe as they murmured incantations causing the belt to glow and rise into the air. Soon the blood became more prominent, shifting itself into the shape of a map on the old leather. Then a small pinpoint of light appeared somewhere in what looked to be the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Tina opened her eyes and smiled, "There he is! I told you he was alive!"

"He seems to be going to England," Queenie supplied, examining the slightly morbid map of blood.

"Or London?" Jacob asked, sitting down next to Queenie who blushed. "Didn't you say something about there being a lot magic stuff there, like a school and stores?" Jacob said, remembering what Queenie had told him about it. "Yes, that's right!" Queenie said, happy that he had remembered her stories."Wait, but how would he know all of that? He just found out he had magic, let alone where Hogwarts is!" Tina pointed out. "Well maybe he's not alone! Maybe somebody's helping him!" Queenie said, nodding to herself. Tina nodded as well. "Makes sense. I'll go write to Newt that we're going to London."

 _ **Newt**_

Newt ran around his house using all sorts of spells to prepare. It had been a long, long, long time since he had had anybody over, so the place wasn't exactly decent. He used spells to get two more beds. He would just sleep in the suitcase, and somebody else could take his bed since he rarely used it anyway. He used magic to keep everything cleaning while he got food from his suitcase world and put it in the fridge, and fixed the light bulbs. He had never realized how little care he took with his house until it was necessary. Ever since his suitcase land had come into being, he had lived down there more than in the real world. Sure he'd come out a lot, but he never really did anything other than run errands and other work related tasks. As they were apparating, Queenie, Tina, and Jacob would be arriving in a matter of minutes. There were certain laws that forbade international apparition, but Tina's job allowed her to break them with little consequence. He had just finished cleaning as his friends arrived with a loud pop.

"Newt!" they yelled happily.

"Hi guys! So, you found him?"he asked nervously. Tina nodded pulling out the bloody belt.

"Really, a blood map?" Newt questioned.

"Well would you rather have no map at all and still think that he was dead?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow in one of her 'I-dare-you-to-test-me' stares. "No, no, it's just kind of creepy," Newt replied, backing down from the unspoken challenge. He led them into the sitting room and started a fire. "He seems to be coming here, to London," Tina stated. "And we don't think he's alone ;we think somebody's with him," Queenie interrupted, unable to contain her excitement. "We don't know for sure, but it's most likely the case," Jacob added, looking around with wide eyes at all the self-cleaning items in the room. "He is most likely traveling by boat, so where do you think he'll show up?" he asked, looking at the map. Newt looked closely as well, brow furrowed.

"With the direction he's going now, he'll end up at the harbor in the next town over!" He exclaimed in excitement. "He'll probably be arriving in a few days, so we should prepare what we want to do. I mean he has some serious trust problems, we can't just go barging over and expect a hug!" "He's right. Maybe we should just send Tina and Newt, he seems to trust them the most," Queenie decided. Tina smirked as she knew that she really just wanted to spend time alone with Jacob. She didn't understand why her sister was such a flirt, but she had learned to simply accept it.

 **Have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, chapter four! Hope you're liking the stories so far, it was a blast to write. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Credence**_

 _It was late December, about a month after Graves had met him and there was about a foot of snow on the ground. Credence sat in the alleyway outside of the church he lived in. That night was Christmas. He knew that it was, but he had no reason to care. Ma didn't give any of the children presents. They participated in the religious parts, but that was as far as Ma's caring for the holiday went. He had been kicked out for not handing out all of his leaflets AND being late, so he was sitting huddled in a corner shivering. That was when he had appeared, Graves. He had apparated into the alleyway and walked over to Credence, a look of pity on his face. He had wrapped his arms around him and whispered that he was going to apparate, and that Credence needed to hold on tight. Credence had done what he was told, and was soon enough in a warm sitting room wrapped in a blanket with Graves at his side. He had then explained why he wasn't inside with his foster family and how little sentimental meaning the holiday held. They talked for a long time before Graves went and got some blankets from a closet, telling Credence that he could stay in the guest bedroom for the night. The next morning when he woke Graves had given him a warm coat and told him to hide it and use it whenever he was outside in the cold. When Credence got home he had hidden the coat carefully, not wanting it to be destroyed by his Ma. That was the first Christmas that Credence had actually enjoyed for as long as he remembered._

Credence sighed shakily as the memory ended, the happiness replaced by empty longing. They would be arriving in London in a few days and Credence wanted to find Graves quickly. Grindelwald used to speak of a place in London called Godric's Hollow, he said that once they found the child they would run away there and practice magic. That impossible dream seemed like an eternity ago after everything that had happened, but maybe he'd be able to find the real Graves with it. He wanted to find his friend more then anything, but he couldn't help himself from worrying. _Was he even alive? Would he remember him? What would he say when he found out he was an obscuras, would he be horrified? Would he hate him?_ Thoughts like these flew through his mind, reacking havoc. Two more days, and he would be in London. Two more days, and he would have answers.

 _ **Percival Graves**_

Without Grindelwald coming in every day to restore the enchantments that strengthened the bonds holding Graves and his magic, escape was far easier. Graves had gotten out of the ropes, but he hadn't attempted to break through the enchantments. He found that he didn't really want to go back to the outside world, not now. After he had gotten out of the restraints he had promptly destroyed the chair in a fit of rage, sinking to his knees against the back wall and crying. Now he just sat shaking violently with tears falling and memories of Credence playing in his mind. He remembered the first Christmas that he had celebrated with Credence, and when he found out about the boy's evil mother and what she did to him. He even remembered the first time they met. He had been walking home from work very late when he heard quiet sobbing. He turned into a side way and saw a boy curled up against the side of a building, blood dripping from lashes on his hands and arms. Graves had approached slowly trying not to scare him, but he still flinched away from him with fear in his eyes. He had slowly sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, asking to see his hand. The boy had held out his bloodied hand and stared in awe as Graves waved his own hand over it to make the pain disappear. The boy had said his name was Credence and Graves had introduced himself as well. He then went on to explain to Credence about the magical world and how he had healed his hand. As he walked home that night he mentally kicked himself. Wizards and non-mages weren't supposed to interact at all, let alone become friends. He told himself that he would obliviate Credence and never go near him again. The next day he found Credence again, the boy was asleep with his back against the cold wall of the alley. Graves had pulled out his wand, but instead of obliviating him, he grabbed his arm and apparated, bringing him to his house. When Credence woke up they continued their previous conversation until Credence had to return home to avoid a beating from his mother. Graves smiled at the memory. That had been nearly four years ago, yet it was still vivid in his mind, like seeing the sun when one closes one's eyes. He closed his eyes, the memory playing in his mind and fell into a restless sleep.

 _ **Tina**_

Newt and Tina sat on a bench at the harbor, waiting for the boat the Credence was on. They had checked the boat log and figured out that Credence was on a ship that would be arriving at around twelve thirty. "Look, there it is!" Tina exclaimed pointing to a ship approaching the harbor. Newt smiled and picked up his suitcase.

"Let's go get him!" he said, scampering off in the direction of the dock. Tina rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with him, that man really needed to work on his people skills.

They stood at the dock, carefully scanning the crowd of people leaving the ship. Tina was trying to see over the head of a particularly tall man when she felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked up at Newt who was frantically pointing to the front of the ship where two people were getting off. One was a tall girl with chin length golden hair and a blue shirt. The other was a tall thin boy with black hair and a pale face. Credence.

"You should go talk to him Tina, you're the one that seemed to calm him down last time," Newt said, pushing her forward. Tina walked up the ramp of the ship and slowly approached the two, hands palm forward by her head to show surrender. "Credence?" she asked gently. Credence looked up and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Credence, who is that?" asked the girl next to him. "Is this one of the people that helped you? One of the ones we're looking for?" "Yah. This is Tina Goldstein, and that," he said pointing down the ramp, "is Newt." Tina looked back to see Newt wave at Credence before coming up the ramp to join them. While Credence shrunk back from so many people standing so close to him, his friend immediately jumped forward and offered her hand in greeting.

"My name is Charity, I'm guessing you're Tina and Newt?"

"Yup! So you have been traveling with Credence?" Newt asked finally reaching them.

"Yes, I heard about what happened and began looking for him and I finally found him in a bar in Boston. Our plan was to come here to find you, and then get the _real_ mister Graves back. Credence thinks he might have a location!" They all looked at Credence who stared at his shoes. "Yah, he isn't much of a talker. Or look-you-in-the-eye-er," Charity said, trying to get Credence to look up. "Don't worry, this one doesn't tend to make eye contact either," Tina said pushing Newt lightly.

"What! I do to make eye contact!" Newt said, looking at her shoulder the whole time. Realising this, he quickly looked up and grinned. Tina raised an eyebrow but said no more on the topic. "Come on, Jacob and Queenie are at Newt's house; we thought it would be better if just the two of us came," Tina said, beckoning for the others to follow her. Credence seemed to debate with himself for a minute, but then followed the others down the ramp.

 _ **Credence**_

Credence walked behind the others as they made their way through the busy streets of London to Newt's house. He had been preparing himself for this encounter all day, yet he was still terrified when he saw Newt and Tina. _They won't hurt you. They WON'T hurt you!_ He thought to himself continuously. He was so wrapped up in this mantra that he didn't even notice when Newt fell in step beside him.

"How was your trip?" said a voice, startling him out of his reverie. He looked over to see Newt smiling at him and immediately looked back down at his feet. "It was fine," He mumbled to the ground. "Well that's good, when we get back I have something to show you, and I think you're going to like it," Newt said, a hint of pride in his voice. Now Credence was curious and looked at Newt.

"What is it?" he asked tentatively, still little afraid.

"You see this case?" Newt asked, gesturing to the suitcase he always seemed to be carrying.

"Well, I have used magic to expand the inside to make it a HUGE home for many magical creatures that are severely misunderstood by the wizarding community. I honestly spend more time inside with them then I do in the real world. That's probably why Tina's always making fun of my social skills," he said with a laugh. Credence found himself smiling as well, remembering when those beasts had gotten loose in New York.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Tina called from the front of the group. Credence looked up to see the door of a brown house open to reveal Queenie and Jacob. "Credence!" Queenie called, running over to him. "Hi, I'm Queenie, I don't know if you remember me, we never formally met. That is Jacob over there, and you know the rest!" she said happily, shaking the hand of a rather flustered Credence.

"Lay off him Queenie, he's already scared. No need to make it worse," Tina said to her sister as she stepped inside the house. "Hi, I'm Charity. I'm guessing you're Queenie?" Charity said, holding her hand out. Queenie, still beaming took it and introduced herself.

"Well, no use standing out here, everybody in," Newt said, herding the others inside of the house. "Alright, we'll have to figure out some sleeping arrangements. I have a feeling that the girls aren't going to give up the beds, and I don't have enough room to conjure up more then one more. So, who wants to stay in the suitcase with me and the creatures?" Newt asked. Tina and Jacob looked at him as if he was insane, and Queenie snickered a little at their expressions.

"I will," Credence said, stepping forward. The others looked at him for a second before shrugging, at least it wasn't them!

"Alright," Jacob said, pulling out a map. "Should we start looking for this Graves guy, because if this wizard is as bad as you say we might want to hurry up." The others all agreed and sat down around the table to start making a plan.

 _ **Charity**_

Charity examined the map carefully, trying to figure out where Godric's Hollow was. She was sure that she had heard the name before, but wasn't sure where. Credence was in the suitcase with Newt, trying to remember anything else that could help find the hidden place, and Queenie was making dinner. Jacob and Tina were also sitting around the map with her, though they were not much help for they had never been to England outside of London. Charity knew that she must have read it somewhere, or she wouldn't have heard the name before. "Great. We have a name, we have a country, but we don't have a bloody location!" she yelled in frustration glaring daggers at the map. In order to apparate correctly, they would need a general location, for there could be multiple Godric's Hollows. That's when she remembered where she had seen the name before. "Guys, I think I know where I heard the name Godric's Hollow!" Tina and Jacob both looked up at that.

"Where!" they yelled in unison. "You know that new candy that came out called Chocolate Frog?" Charity asked.

"Yah, what about it?" "The first one I had, the card I got was Dumbledore! On the card it listed the town where he lived, and the Longitude and Latitude!" "So you're saying that we need to get a bunch of chocolate to figure this out?" Jacob asked grinning. "Yup! So get to the stores, and buy EVERY LAST FROG!" Charity said, shoving them towards the door. "I'll go tell the others!"

 **So they have been reunited! But more importantly, CHOCOLATE! Have a good one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry I didn't update last night like usual, I got extremely sidetracked. But I'm here now, so that counts for something I think. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Percival Graves**_

Graves didn't know how long he had been sitting in the corner of the room, just that it had been too long. He knew that he would die in the dark room in which he was confined, but took some comfort from knowing that at least he would be with Credence again. Whenever he thought about the boy being dead, something just didn't sit right. He knew it was probably just him being upset, but he just couldn't picture it. He couldn't imagine the boy lying cold and unmoving. Skin even paler than usual, dark eyes wide and unseeing as if frozen in glass. Credence didn't deserve death. He had been through so much, beaten, abused, taunted, and orphaned. Why couldn't the world have mercy on him? For once, couldn't the universe be just? Graves was about to try to get some sleep when he felt it. A slight tugging in his mind. It was very faint, but it was there. He practically jumped out of his skin. This was how Credence let him know that he was looking for him. _Could it be? Could Credence be alive?_ Would the universe look upon him kindly after all? He focused on the gentle pulling, and saw an image. It was Credence and a girl getting off of a boat in London. They went to a house with whom he recognized to be Tina and Queenie in it. He then recognized Newt from Grindelwald's description, and had a feeling the other man was the non-mage, Jacob. They had taken out a map and,he realized, were discussing his location. _Godric's Hollow_. They were right! Credence was right. They were going to find him after all! Credence would find him! The memory ended with Credence's voice saying, "We'll find you mister Graves." When the Memory ended, Graves was panting and exhausted, yet he hadn't felt so happy in months.

 _ **Credence**_

Credence sat panting on a chair in Newt's suitcase kitchen. "Did it work?" Newt asked excitedly. After Newt had shown Credence all of the creatures they had sat down to have a cup of tea. They had gotten to talking about how to find Percival and Newt had remembered something. He had only seen it done a couple of times, but he knew how it worked. Done correctly it would allow Credence to transfer a message to Graves through telepathy. Newt had talked Credence though all of the correct steps and they now both sat in joyful shock as Credence told him the message had gone through. Graves knew they were coming. They were about to go back up to tell the others when Charity's head popped down from the real world.

"Guys, I figured out how to find the Hollow! We just need chocolate. Lots of chocolate," she cried dragging them into the house. Everyone was sitting around a table of chocolate frogs opening the boxes, looking at the cards, and then giving the chocolate to Jacob who was either turning it into fudge, frosting, cookies, or simply freezing it. Everyone had started out eating it, but they were now all too full to continue.

"Sit down and start on that pile," TIna said, ripping the wrapper off another frog. "We need a Dumbledore card to find the location of Godric's Hollow; it's his old home!" She explained at their confused expressions. They immediately did as they were told, yanking off the wrappers and putting the frogs in a bucket for Jacob to turn into a dessert buffet."I found one!" Queenie yelled, holding up a blue and gold card. "I found a Dumbledore card!" Everybody ran cheering and trying to get a look at the card.

"Alright everybody, we have a location; lets go!" Tina yelled. They all linked arms and apparated quickly, not wasting another second.

 _ **Jacob**_

The second Queenie grabbed Jacob's arm the world seemed to tip sideways, folding in on itself. Buildings flew by him and colors blurred together as they all flew. When they landed, Jacob ran over to a bush and promptly threw up. They were on a ledge overlooking a small village.

"Yah, that can happen sometimes," he heard Newt say from behind him. Then he felt a hand patting him on the back. "You okay?" Newt asked gently. "Yah, just give me minute," Jacob panted. Newt nodded and began walking around to see where they had landed.

"Hey Credence, does any of this match the description Grindelwald gave you?" Charity asked, walking over to the trembling boy, still in shock from the sudden apparition. Credence looked around at the village, examining the houses closely.

"That one," he said quietly, pointing to an old tutor. Jacob, finally regaining his ability to stand walked over and looked at the house Credence was pointing to. "Looks like a prison, it's obviously not taken care of," he observed looking at the overgrown garden and cracked outside lamp.

"I can sense some powerful enchantments around that 's definitely holding _something_ ," Tina agreed, coming up on Credence's other side. Jacob looked over at him and smiled reassuringly.

"We're going to find him, don't worry," he said in what he hoped was a positive voice. On that note the group of three witches, one wizard, a non-mage, obscuras, and suitcase of creatures began their trek down the large hill.

 _ **Queenie**_

As they made their way down the hill Queenie could sense their rising tension. All of her companion's' thoughts were on finding Graves, and what they would find when they found him. Credence seemed the most tense out of all of them. He kept his head down and his shoulders hunched, but she could see his dark eyes darting around observing everything. His thoughts were different from the others though. He was afraid, afraid that Graves would be angry that he hadn't found him sooner, and that he had not noticed that he had been replaced. Then there were fleeting fears of what he would say when he found out that Credence was the obscuras and had destroyed New York and killed Aurors, Grave's men.

"Don't worry honey, he won't be mad at you. Grindelwald is very good at disguises and enchantments. There's no way you could have known," she said,trying to reassure him. Credence looked up and finally met her sympathetic gaze forlornly for a moment before reverted back to staring continuously at the ground. But in that one glance, Queenie could tell that her words had gotten through to him.

"Come on guys, we don't have all day!" Tina yelled from the front of the group. It was only then that Queenie realized that she and Credence had fallen behind the rest. Soon they were right outside the house and slowly surrounded it. "Alright, so do we just go inside?" Jacob asked, not quite sure how these types of things usually went down in the wizarding world. "There are most likely many enchantments up, but I'm guessing they were trying to keep Graves in, not keep people out," Tina said, cautiously approaching the door. Credence went with her, not wanting to waste another moment. He tentatively tried the handle. On finding it open, he pushed the door open a smidge, casting a bar of light across the dusty interior of the dark house.

"Mister Graves?" he called tentatively into the darkness. "Mister Graves?" The others slowly filed into the first room of the house.

"Alright, Jacob, you check the kitchen. Queenie, sitting room. Tina, can you get the bedrooms with Charity? I'll take the basement. Credence, you check the attic and bathrooms," Newt commanded. Everyone went off into their ordered directions, wanting to find Graves as soon as possible. Queenie walked into the sitting room with her wand out in front of her. There was a black sofa pushed against one wall and some mis-matched chairs across from it. She got on her hands and knees to look under the sofa, but felt a tug on her hair. She looked up to see it was caught on some sort of weird lamp. She tugged her hair off the hook, but felt some rip. She sighed and continued her search.

"Revelio," she whispered. She knew that nothing would happen, but it was worth try. She continued to search the sitting room and slowly made her way to the hall.

 _ **Credence**_

Credence slowly made his way to the attic. He had already checked the bathrooms but to no avail. The attic was very dark and there was very obvious termite and water damage. He checked ever crack and cranny looking for any sign of his beloved friend, but came up with nothing. He was making another desperate search of the attic when he noticed it, a tiny trap door hidden behind a large trunk. It was made of the same material as the wall and was so small, he had missed it the other three times he had searched. He carefully made his way over to it and tried the handle, _locked._ He looked around until he saw a metal bar leaning against one wall. He grabbed it and wedged into the door and began to pry it open. The door might have been protected from any magic breaking it down, but obviously Grindelwald hadn't been planning on a Non-mage- like intrusion as the door popped off it's hinges easily. Credence quickly crawled through the small opening and waited for his eyes to adjust to the blackness. Finally they did and he found himself in a tiny closet. There was a smashed chair and severed ropes in the center of the room, and a bit of blood smeared on the floor. He thought for one horrible second that Graves was dead, but then he saw it. A shadowy figure pressed against the far wall, shaking slightly.

"Mister Graves?"

 _ **Percival Graves**_

Graves could hear someone outside. He had tried to call to him or her , but enchantments kept his voice from getting through. He was giving up hope when he heard the wood of the door splintering. Then there was a dark shape in the opening, Credence. He looked around blinking rapidly, obviously trying to see in the all consuming darkness. Soon, though, his eyes seemed to adjust and he looked around more carefully.

"Mister Graves?" he asked tentatively. Graves took a shaky breath. "Credence?" he replied, his voice hoarse from disuse. Credence ran over and wrapped his arms around Graves, burying his face into his shoulder. "I'm here with Tina, Queenie, a wizard named Newt, a non-mage named Jacob, and a witch named Charity," Credence whispered, helping him to his feet. "Guys, I found him!" he called, pulling Graves out of the hidden closet and into the regular attic. There was the sound of running footsteps, and then they could see Tina, Newt, Jacob, Queenie, and Charity climbing the stairs to the small attic.

"Mister Graves!" Tina said, rushing over to help her friend. "Oh poor thing, he looks starved!" Queenie exclaimed, helping to pull him down the stairs.

"Good thing we have all that chocolate," Newt reasoned. "Hi, I'm Newt. I'm not sure when you were taken, so I have no idea if it was you, or Grindelwald who met me," he said, extending his hand. Graves took it and looked at the other wizard. "I don't recognize you, so it must have been Grindelwald who met you. I apologize in advance for whatever that idiot did," Graves said shakily, still getting used to talking again.

"Oh not to worry, it wasn't you fault," Newt said cheerily. "What exactly did he do might I ask?" Graves questioned, not quite sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, he interrogated me and Tina, stole my creatures, and then ordered our executions. Oh, and he battled Tina and tried to kill me with lightning," Newt said matter a factly. Graves groaned and shook his head miserably."I'm so sorry, this is all my..."

"No it's not," Tina cut him off. "If anything it's everyone at MACUSA's fault for not noticing that you had been replaced.

"And mine too, I didn't notice you had been replaced by Grindelwald until a couple days ago. I literally had to be told," Credence said with a sad smile. "Well, I guess it's everybody's fault really, but we don't have time to dwell on that, we need to get back to New York with you or MACUSA will have our heads!" Queenie said, remembering that they had promised to tell the President if they found him.

"Alright, but first I want to know everything that happened since I was taken," he said as they made their way outside. "Alright, we're going to apparate back to my place, so everybody hold on tight!" Newt said, grabbing onto the people on either side of him. There was a flash of light, a loud pop, and then Godric's Hollow was empty.

 **Yay! They're together again! Have a good one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I would just like to give a special thanks to violet day for correcting my spelling errors, my spell check has been being very uncooperative lately. I have tried to correct the spelling for the rest of the story, and I think that I have gotten most of them. Ii would also like to apologies for not updating, I have been incredibly busy trying to sort through all of the fandoms I have going through my head, and just completly spaced it! Once again, thanks! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_

Grindelwald walked calmly down the streets of New York with a smirk across his face. _Those fools, they thought they could hold ME!_ Breaking out of the prison he was in had not been easy, but he had done it. They probably hadn't even realized he was gone! Once he was a safe distance away from the MACUSA headquarters he apparated. He had a feeling he knew where Credence would be headed, and he couldn't have that. When he got to the house where he kept his most valuable prisoner, he realized almost immediately that he was too late. The door stood ajar and his enchantments had been taken down. He ran up to the attic hoping that maybe they hadn't noticed the secret door, but found it pried off of it's hinges and empty. He growled angrily and stormed back downstairs. He was about to leave when he saw it. Sitting on his black sofa was a single curly blonde hair. He put it in a vile and grinned maliciously. Maybe he hadn't lost them after all.

 _ **Newt**_

Newt was in the suitcase preparing another bed for Mister Graves. They had once again run into a space predicament and Graves had kindly volunteered to go with Credence and Newt into the suitcase. Right now everybody else was upstairs discussing everything that had happened between now and when he had been taken. Newt was happy that they had gotten Graves back, but something seemed off; it had been too easy. Suddenly Picket was on his shoulder, chirping wildly and waving his arms like a madman.

"What is it Picket? "Newt asked, his brow furrowed. Picket was about to answer when they heard a bang and a scream from upstairs. Newt put Picket back on his tree, to much complaining from the little Bowtruckle, and hurried up the ladder. When he peeked his head out, he was greeted by the sight of Jacob unconscious on the floor, Credence standing frozen by a wall, trembling like he was having a seizure, and Queenie, Tina, Graves, and Charity firing various battle spells, at whom he now knew to be Grindelwald. Newt reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wand, already muttering the beginning of an incantation. He climbed the rest of the way out of the suitcase, being sure to push it out of sight with his foot before joining the others. They continued fighting and deflecting spells until suddenly he felt a burning pain and his whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Crucio! He heard Grindelwald yell. He screamed as the curse slowly wrapped him in pain. He felt as if he couldn't move, couldn't even open his eyes or breathe. He thought he was going to die when the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started, leaving him shaking and gasping for breath. He looked up to see what had saved him only for his heart to drop, for before him was an obscurus.

"Credence, no. Don't, please Credence, please! Don't do this; it will destroy you!" he cried. He could see his pain reflected in Tina's eyes, and shock in the faces of his other companions who had yet to see Credence in his obscure form. Grindelwald on the other hand was grinning broadly.

"That's it Credence. See how powerful you really are? See what you could do? We could rule the world, we could have everything, just come with me!" he said, trying to sound as appealing as possible. While this might have worked on anyone else, his words only seemed to anger Credence more. He dove down at Grindelwald who had to apparate to the other side of what was once a room to avoid him. Credence continued to chase after Grindelwald, shooting off waves of darkness as the others begged him to stop. Then it happened. Grindelwald apparated to the left corner of the room only to find Credence already there. For the first time, fear flashed in the dark wizard's eyes. Credence slowly approached, preparing to give the killing blow that would end Grindelwald once and for all when something made his stop.

"Credence, please. Don't do it, you know if you do the darkness will destroy you. You KNOW it! Come back to us, please!" It was Graves, slowly edging closer to the cloud of darkness that was once Credence Barebone. Slowly the cloud began to dissipate until you could just make out the shape of a boy at the center. Graves continued to talk to him, begging him to return until finally the last shred of darkness was gone. Newt and Tina quickly ran forward, using spells to tie Grindelwald and keep him from escaping while Charity and Queenie helped revive Jacob and attended to his injuries. Credence stood swaying slightly for a minute before collapsing on the ground.

 _ **Tina**_

"Credence!" Tina and Graves both yelled, running over to their fallen friend. Tina checked for a pulse, fearing the worst but relieved when she felt a slight one. "He's alive, but not for long," she whispered. Graves cradled Credence's head in his lap, lightly shaking his shoulder. He looked up at her, her own fear reflected tenfold in his own eyes.

"We need to get him to MACUSA; they can help him," Graves whispered, lifting Credence up into his arms but stumbling back into a wall.

"You can't apparate yet, you're too weak from being a prisoner and the last apparition. We'll contact the President, she'll send people to get you two," Tina said. Graves nodded weakly, still trying to support Credence. Queenie took out her wand and a shining silvery ball appeared. She murmured something quietly and then it disappeared.

"There, she'll get our message sooner this way," Queenie said proudly as she put her wand back. "What do we do with him?" Jacob asked, gesturing in Grindelwald's general direction.

"I've put up as many spells as I can to keep him contained, but we should still keep an eye on him until backup arrives. Hey Newt, do you think you can start working on some healing potions for Credence? I don't know exactly what's wrong, but I have a bad feeling about it," TIna said worriedly. Newt nodded and helped Graves carry Credence down the ladder and into the suitcase below.

 _ **Credence**_

Credence knew that he was about to change. Because he didn't want to hurt anybody, he didn't move. He almost had it under control when suddenly Grindelwald yelled a curse and Newt fell to the ground screaming. Then he knew that he couldn't hold it back anymore. It felt like fire was flooding his veins, burning him from the inside. His vision blurred and then sharpened, and he felt himself expanding, the darkness consuming him. He felt nothing but blind rage as he rushed Grindelwald, chasing him back and forth across the room until finally he had him cornered. He could hear his friends screaming at him, begging for him to stop, but he didn't listen. All the voices blurred together into a mixed howl of agony until one broke through. Through all of the chaos he heard Mister Graves calling to him, _begging_ him to come back. It was the only thing that made him stop. _Graves NEVER begs,_ he thought confusedly . He felt the burning feeling slowly dissolve as he turned back into his human form. He looked around him in confusion, the house was all but destroyed and Grindelwald was now bound in spells and ropes. He smiled slightly to himself at the thought of Grindelwald being taken in again, and then everything went black.

Credence slowly drifted back to consciousness and the feeling of a light poking his face. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying on the makeshift bed he had been using in the suitcase, and a tiny green thing poking his cheek. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Picket?"he asked hoarsely. The tiny Bowtruckle chirped happily and then gave out a strange calling noise. Soon there were footsteps and Newt appeared in the doorway. "Merlin's beard, you're already awake! I thought you would be completely out of it for at least a couple more hours," he exclaimed, rummaging through some cabinets and pulling out ingredients. "Well, Picket wasn't a fan of that idea," Credence said weakly, staring straight down.

"Credence what's wrong?" Newt asked concerned. Credence tried to shrink himself, wanting to just disappear, to just die. "Credence?" Newt tried again, sitting next to him.

"I did it again. I changed, I destroyed, I almost _killed_ ," Credence whimpered quietly.

"It's not your fault there was nothing you could have done, you haven't been taught control yet," Newt said, trying to reassure him. "Besides it wasn't all bad, you saved my life! You saved all of us! Thanks to you, MACUSA is on it's way, and Grindelwald is going to a high security prison that he will NEVER escape," Newt added. Credence seemed to perk up a little at that, but still kept his head down.

"Is Graves okay?" he asked. "Yes, Mister Graves is upstairs bossing the others around to try to fix my house. I told them not to; I don't use it anyway, but they insisted," Newt said smiling. They sat in silence for a minute before there was a loud pop from outside the suitcase. Credence jumped and immediately cowered in the corner while Newt climbed the ladder and peaked out. "No need to worry Credence, it's only MACUCA, and they are under strict orders not to blast you this time," he reassured. "Though I assume they will want to talk to you. They were not very happy with the whole 'Obscurus running wild in New York and wreaking havoc' thing." Credence looked a little frightened at this, but nodded slowly and let Newt guide him out of the suitcase. When they got to the main house, Credence saw a bunch of people in black robes whom he took to be the Aurors, and a woman in a long dark blue gown wearing a beautiful, bejeweled head piece that he knew to be President Picquery. Tina walked over with Mister Graves and Queenie, obviously a little nervous to be talking to someone of such authority. Or perhaps it was because of their past encounters, Credence mused. Tina had told him all about the 'small' arguments they had had whenever they met.

"Madam President, we have found Director Graves and caught Grindelwald," Tina said, gesturing to Graves and then the captive dark wizard who was looking at the President with scorn. "Very good. Mister Graves, we will be departing for New York shortly. First though I wish to meet this Obscurus, I have heard that he is in fact still alive?" Credence felt a jolt of fear at this. _So she HAD given the order to assassinate him!_ He once again tried to shrink himself, but knew that he had already been spotted. Tina seemed to hesitate for a second before answering. "Yes, Madam President, right away." President Picquery seemed to sense her upset for her gaze softened and she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him, but we will need to figure out some way to get this under control," she said. Tina nodded in understanding and looked towards the suitcase.

"Newt, will you bring Credence out here please?" After about a minute, Newt came into view practically dragging a very unwilling Credence into the room above. Credence had thought he would be okay, but seeing the Aurors and their wands had sent him into a mini panic attack. The only thing that kept him from turning into his obscurus form right then and there was thinking about Graves, Newt, Tina, Queenie, Jacob, and Charity. Finally he realizes that stalling wasn't going to get him anywhere as he is still weak from his transformation and Newt was already stronger. He went limp and allowed himself to be dragged fully out of the suitcase and into the room above. He looked up to see Charity trying to suppress her laughter, and Jacob and Queenie not even trying to hide their amusement. Tina stared at them incredulously and Graves was watching Credence with a mix of amusement and sympathy. Credence slowly walked over to the group of MACUSA agents and the president, keeping his head firmly down.

"Hello Credence, we have heard a lot about you," President Picquery said to him.

 **Have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Once again, I apologizes for not updating, this week has been very long and honestly, miserable. Okay, we are approaching the end of 'Darkening Skies', but don't worry, 'Rising Storm' is in the writing process! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Charity**_

Charity felt bad as she watched Credence unwillingly make his way towards the group of Aurors. He had already been through so much, couldn't they just leave him alone? She knew that President Picquery wasn't a _mean_ woman, but she was strong willed and tough - things that were sure to frighten Credence. She met Graves's eye and he nodded slightly, indicating that they were thinking the same thing. The President seemed to be able to sense Credence's fear, for she sent her Aurors away and lead the trembling boy into a separate room. Charity and Graves both stepped forward before even realizing what they were doing. President Piquery looked at them for a second before nodding, allowing them entry. The two hung back, allowing the two to have their conversation in peace, but listening to the whole thing.

"So Credence. We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you. I am sure that by now you are well aware of what you are, and what we are?" the President began cautiously. Credence nodded once. "Other than those basics, what do you know?" she asked, urging him to talk.

"I know that they call me an Obscurus, and that I should not have been able to survive for this long. Graves was impersonated by a dark wizard who was using me to try to find an obscurus, even though it was me the whole time," Credence took a couple deep breaths before continuing, obviously not happy about what he was about to say as his voice somehow managed to get even quieter. "And I know that I killed my sister Chastity, and my mother. I'm not sure about Modesty, but I think I killed her too," he whispered.

"As you can probably guess, we are going to have to figure out a way for you to learn to deal with all of this, as we can't have such dark energy destroying New York," President Picquery added. Credence bowed his head further down in shame. "That is why MACUSA has decided that you need a teacher," she said, hoping to raise his spirits. As she had hoped his head snapped up and for the first time that entire meeting and he looked her in the eyes.

"A teacher?" he asked. "Yes. And that's where you two come in," she said beckoning Charity and Graves forward. "I was already planning to have you teach him Graves, but I had a feeling that you, Charity would also be necessary to the process as you were once an Obscurus yourself." Graves and Charity looked at each other and then back at the President, mouths agape. "Madam President, are you sure this is the best idea? I mean I don't know the first thing about teaching, and Mister Grave's job keeps him pretty busy. Plus he isn't exactly in the best of conditions right now," Charity pointed out, the first to break the shocked silence."Yes and Charity lives in London; international apparition is still against the law!" Graves added. The President cocked her head and smiled slightly. "Then how, may I ask, did your saviors get to London?" The other two were at a loss for words with this one. "In our defense, Charity and I took a boat, and Mister Grave's was kidnapped," Credence said, speaking up about the situation for the first time so far. The President laughed at this. "Have fun," she said leaving the three standing with their mouths agape.

 _ **Jacob**_

Jacob watched as Tina helped escort Grindelwald outside so that the Aurors could prep him for apparition. He thought back to a time when all of this would have seemed weird, and shook his head when he found that he just couldn't picture it. He wondered what was going on in the room that the President had lead Credence, Charity, and Graves into. He had been on edge since she and the Aurors had arrived as he wasn't supposed to remember any magic or magic users.

"Don't worry honey, she won't obliviate you," Queenie said coming up beside him. He was still getting used to the her reading his mind thing, but he couldn't exactly say he minded.

"Why not? She did the first time," he said bitterly, not wanting to forget his friends again.

"I know she won't; I read her mind. She's going to consider it a thank you for catching Grindelwald." Jacob smiled in relief at this, his fear dissipating. He was still recovering from the first time his memories had been stolen. There were still blank patches in his mind that he couldn't quite piece together. It was like the smell of smoke, slowly clearing but always lingering, blowing into his face whenever he tried to recall something important about the wizarding world. He felt Queenie's hand slip into his own and they continued to gaze outside, no longer looking at anything in particular.

"What happens now? Will they send Grindelwald somewhere safer than where he was before?" he asked, not wanting the man to break out again. "Probably, I'm not sure where though. Hopefully out of the country. I don't feel like dealing with him so close to home anymore," Queenie responded dreamily, as if imagining a world without Grindelwald. "You know, everyone back home must be wondering why the bakery has been closed," Jacob said suddenly. In all of the excitement he had forgotten all about the bakery. Queenie shrugged.

"I can use magic to make some renovations and just say that's why it wasn't open,"she suggested. Jacob nodded, smiling slightly. "I think that will work. I've been wanting another shelving unit anyway," he said. Queenie laughed and began planning what she would do.

 _ **Percival Graves**_

Graves, Credence, and Charity sat on Newt's couch staring blankly ahead, still trying to comprehend what President Picquery had just told them. "Okay," Charity began, "Where exactly are we going to be staying? You live in New York, and I live in London. So I propose that we stay in London," she said matter of factly.

"No, we are definitely going back to New York, I have a very important job, and Credence and I are both from there, so we actually know how to get around," Graves said defiantly. "Fine, but we're going to Diagon Alley to get his wand and stuff; it's the only place to go," she bargained. Graves sighed. "Fine, fine, we can go to Diagon Alley."

"Whats Diagon Alley?" Credence asked, confused by the entire conversation that just unfolded before him. "Oh, it's like a street full of shops, you know like what you'd find around here, except it sells all magic things," she explained. Credence still looked confused, but he seemed to get the general gist."Well if we are going to go, we should go now. I don't think that these Aurors are going to wait around all day," Graves said, peering out at the Aurors waiting to escort them back to New York City. Just tell them to leave without you, we can apparate on our own," Charity said.

"No, I know these people, they probably don't want to leave us alone for fear of one of Grindelwald's followers trying to extract revenge," Graves explained. "I'll ask the President though, maybe she can convince them to leave us be for at least a few hours," he said, knowing that it would not work. They all rose and made their way back to the main room. Charity had agreed to cover the costs since she was the only one with money in Gringotts, and Graves would pay half of it back once they got to America. They informed the others of what was happening and where they were going, Credence was getting more excited by the moment. By the time they were ready to apparate, he was smiling, actually smiling. Graves had not seen him smile so happily before, and his nerves about teaching Credence magic began to settle down. As long as he was willing to learn, then it would work out. "Alright, time to go!" he said, grabbing onto Credence and Charity's arms. Then with a pop and a flash, they were gone.

Graves watched as Credence walked around Diagon Alley, staring at all of the shops and moving advertisements in awe. Graves had never considered how all of it might look to someone raised as a no-maj. He had always just thought of it as normal, waking up and reading the moving paper, stirring his coffee without actually touching it, and cooking without getting up. He knew that non-maj's didn't experience these things, but he had never fully grasped that until now. He saw Credence's eyes light up as he watched displays in shelves moving and book covers shifting their images. He smiled to himself and then looked around. The first thing that they would need to get was a wand.

 _ **Queenie**_

Queenie had apparated herself and Jacob back to New York so that they could re-open the bakery, and get a little surprise ready for Graves. When searching for Graves earlier, she had gone with IIna and some Aurors to his house and been shocked at the state of the place. The walls had obviously been the victim of many spells, and the little furniture that the Auror had kept was destroyed. She had not been able to stop thinking about how, after everything Graves had been through, he would come home to that mess. So while Jacob got the bakery ready after her renovations, she went straight to Grave's house and began to decorate. Originally she was just going to magic everything back together, but she soon made some changes. The walls were now a cheery yellow, and there two new chairs and a couch all set up comfortably around a coffee table in the sitting room. She had fixed the kitchen, making it the same yellow and changing the shades so they were lighter and let in more sunlight. She had made these sorts of changes all around the house, lightening it up and making it more homey. This of course only took about half an hour with magic, and she was barely tired at the end of it. She stepped back, admiring her work before apparating back to the bakery.

"Hey Queenie, where were you?" Jacob asked as she walked back over. "Oh, I was just fixing up Graves apartment. Grindelwald destroyed the place before he left. I just thought he might want something nice to come home to!" Queenie said. Jacob looked at her for a second before turning back to the pastries he was making. "You redid the entire thing, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup!"

 _ **Newt**_

Newt stood with Tina as she talked to the Aurors from MACUSA. He had a feeling that they were still little upset with him for losing his creatures in New York, so he didn't say anything in the hopes that they would forget he was there. He wondered how Jacob and Queenie were doing back in New York. He had never gotten the chance to say a proper goodbye to either of his friends, and in the excitement had never really gotten to sit down and talk with them. He hoped that the bakery was all that Jacob had wanted it to be. As he thought about his brief encounter with his American friends, he realized how lonely he had been ever seen he had arrived back in London. For practically his entire life he had told himself that he was doing just fine and that his creatures were all he needed. He had believed that. But then a few weeks ago, he had arrived in New York and gotten a taste of companionship, and being with people who actually understood English. When he had gotten back to his home in London, it just felt lonelier, emptier. He yearned to see his friends again, and missed them constantly. His creatures and book had been a good diversion, but he still missed them.

"Newt, are you okay?" Tina asked. He had been so caught up in his reverie that he hadn't noticed that the Aurors had left, and it was just them. "Yeah, yeah I was just thinking," he said dreamily, his mind still lost in thought. "Thinking about what?" Tina asked. Newt didn't answer for a minute. Then he seemed to decide upon something and looked at Tina.

"Do you think I should move to New York?" he asked. TIna looked at him for a second and then smiled."I think that would be a great idea! You would need to get a better lock on that case or MACUSA might not let you stay!" she said, her smile growing by the second. Then Newt did something neither of them were expecting, he reached over and gave Tina a hug. I'll go see a locksmith," he whispered.

 **Have a good one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here we are! The final chapter! no, I am NOT crying! *Sobs dramaticly***

 **Anyway, the sequel 'Rising Storm' is almost ready to be edited by my amazing editor, and will soon be posted! Yay! Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eigh** t

 _ **Credence**_

Credence had never been anywhere as amazing as Diagon Alley. As he had never left New York City, that was not surprising. But he felt as if even if he traveled the world, no place would compare. He had been especially excited when he got his wand. Dragon Heartstring, the man named Ollivander had said. He had already begun reading one of the spell books, drinking up the information as if it was water and he was in the Sahara Desert. They would be heading back to New York once they were done with their shopping, and Graves would have to go check in with MACUSA to describe what had happened when he was kidnapped, how long he had been there, etc... Charity was going to start to help him get the Obscurus under control, and try out various tests to see what triggered it. Graves had to steer him around other people because he was so focused on his book.

"You better watch out or you're going to walk into a building," he laughed as Credence looked around in confusion. "Come on, let's get back to New York with Charity. Then you can read in peace," he suggested. Credence smiled. "Sounds good."

 _ **Percival Graves**_

Graves sighed as he made his way back to his house, it had been a long day. The second he had gotten back to New York, he had been escorted to MACUSA headquarters and spent the entire day in meetings with various wizards. As he approached his home he stopped and looked at it in confusion. _Did he always have white shades?_ He shrugged and walked up the front steps and inside. He turned on the lights and practically dropped his bag. The walls were yellow! He made his way to the sitting room to find a fire burning in the fireplace and a new couch and chairs set up cozily around a coffee table. He slowly walked through the house noting all the changes that had taken place until he got back to the sitting room. He sat down on the couch,lay back on the pillows and slowly fell asleep. When he finally woke he realized that he was not alone. He scrambled up and looked around to see Credence reading on one of the chairs while Charity was arranging books on the shelves by alphabetical order with elegant waves of her wand. He looked to the kitchen to see Queenie making dinner and Tina sitting at the table finishing up some work.

"Oh you're awake!" Charity said. "What the -how did you guys get into my house? And what happened to my house?" he asked remembering the weird decor. "Oh that was me, hope you don't mind. This place was just so dull so I added some fresh paint, and this happened!" Queenie said gesturing vaguely at the walls and furniture. "Dinner's ready!" she said, levitating it towards the table. They all watched as the food sorted itself equally among five plates and floated towards each guest. "Alright everybody, dig in!" Queenie ordered, sitting down and picking up her fork. Graves took a bite of the steak Queenie had prepared and sighed in contentment.

"This is amazing Queenie," Credence said, also trying the steak. They ate in a contented silence until everybody was done. Queenie then brought out a pie which they all ate happily before returning to their previous activities. "How's the book coming Credence?" Tina asked, looking at the book that had kidnapped his attention. "It's amazing. I can't believe that people actually believe that witchcraft is evil; this stuff is great!" he said, continuing on with his reading. They continued to work in a companionable silence after that until Tina looked up at the clock. "Guys, it's almost ten thirty, I'm going to head home."

"Oh me too. Charity, you wanna stay at our place?" Queenie offered. "I'd love to, let me just grab my bag." Everybody was beginning to pack up to leave.. Graves thanked everybody as they left and was about to go back to his reading when he noticed Credence making his way towards the door. He furrowed his brow in confusion. _Wasn't his house destroyed when he became the Obscurus?_

"Hey Credence, where are you going?" Credence stopped, obviously hoping this topic wouldn't come up. "Um, I was just going to the Church, you know back home," he said, hoping against hope that Graves didn't know it had been demolished. Graves raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Credence the church was destroyed when you turned into the Obscurus." Credence hung his head in defeat."Come on, I have an extra bedroom you can stay in. I wouldn't let Queenie turn it into a library, no matter how much she pestered!" Credence seemed to perk up at this and followed Graves into the extra bedroom.

 _ **Credence**_

Credence lay awake in the bedroom watching the shadows flicker on the wall. He smiled slightly as he thought about what the future held. He was going to learn magic from Graves and Charity. He would get to see Tina and Queenie and Jacob practically everyday. Now he was also going to get to see Newt as well since he was moving to New York! He couldn't manage to sleep with all of the excitement for what was to come. He reached over and grabbed the wooden box that Tina had salvaged from his old room. He opened it up and looked at the picture of the woman, his _real_ mother. Then he pulled out the cloak. He had never taken it out of this box before because he feared that his adoptive mother would destroy it as a sign of witchcraft. The thing was that it _was_ witchcraft. There had always been something strange about it, but now Credence understood what - _magic_.

He could feel power radiating off of it, feel it running through each fiber of the intricately woven cloak. He carefully unfolded it and stood up. Then in one fluid movement he slipped it on, and disappeared from sight.

 **Have a good one!**


End file.
